


The Uncontrolable Forces Of Nature.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eye Sex, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Music, M/M, Poetry, SkySolo., Slash, Song Lyrics, Songfic, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Based on:The final scenes from The Return of The Jedi...





	The Uncontrolable Forces Of Nature.

The dark sky shone-with bright new stars-  
Greeting the sparkling glow-  
Of special celebrations-boldly on show.

Luke returned to them all-  
Welcomed by-Han's warming embrace-  
Glancing at each others-yearning face.

Amidst the crowds-only their eyes knew-  
What they were-secretly saying-  
Sharing a love-so true.

Love-vocally unspoken-  
Two hearts beating as one-from now on-  
Never wishing-to be broken.

LOVE...How can it ever be...Wrong?  
_______________________________________

Lyrics:.......  
It Cant Be Wrong.  
____________________________  
Wrong  
Would it be wrong to kiss  
Seeing I feel like this  
Would it be wrong to try.

Wrong  
Would it be wrong to stay  
Here in your arms this way  
Under the starry sky.

If it is wrong  
Then why where you sent to me  
Why am I content to be  
With you forever.

So when I need you so much  
And I have waited so long  
It must be right  
It cant be wrong.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Original song lyrics by Kim Gannon. Music by Max Steiner.  
> From the movie...Now Voyager.  
> The first part is a work by myself...The second is the song lyrics.


End file.
